Fairy Tail OneShots
by Soawksahm
Summary: Random short stories with Fairy Tail characters
1. Knocking on Yukinos door (Stingyu)

**I received the prompt: Diffident from ftfanfics on tumblr for their Challenge #1**

 **This is set in cannon fairy tail land, during a job that Yukino went with Sting and Rogue on.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail or any of it's characters**

* * *

Sting didn't know exactly what had led him to Yukino's hotel room, but that was where he stood now, staring at the dark wood of the door. He struggled to breathe out through the tightness that was swelling in his chest. He should go, he shouldn't be here.

Sting tried to convince himself that she had probably already gone to bed anyway. The moon was currently high in the sky and the streets of the town outside were dark and silent. Yet his damn heightened senses wouldn't let him lie to himself; he could hear her searching through her bag, the sound of her light steps through the room, the sound of her breaths, the sound of her heartbeat. The smell of her was intoxicating. Maybe that was what had led him here in the first place like a hungry man to the smell of fresh bread.

The mission with her that day had been near torturous. Sting found himself using any excuse to be near her, to touch her, or smell her. She had seemed not to notice. Yukino continued to be her usual cheerful self, even when he had sniffed the back of her neck like some wild animal. He was so ashamed; he was acting like a perverted creep. He couldn't keep going on like this. He would have to start avoiding her or else risk scaring her away with his bizarre instinctual behavior.

Sting turned and sat on the floor, grabbing his hair with both hands and pulling tight, trying to snap himself out of it. He did not deserve her, he didn't even deserve to sit outside her door. His nightmares were haunted by the image of her stripped and sent out into the cold, the entire guild laughing at her weakness and shame. How had he been so callous, how could he have said she deserved it? He turned his back on her when she had been nothing but kind and supportive of him.

He was a bastard; he would never be good enough for her, his prior actions sealed his fate. Sting decided he had to leave. Just as he began to pull himself to his feet, she started humming to herself, a sweet, gentle sound drifting through the door like the call of a siren. It pulled at his heart giving him an overwhelming sense of longing for her.

Sting threw his head back in frustration, accidentally banging it loudly into the door. He cursed and froze, his eyes widening at the sound of her footfalls approaching him. Sting stood quickly, trying to decide if he should run or stay, not sure if he had enough time to get away.

The door was suddenly thrown open and the option to leave was taken away. He spun and rubbed the back of his head, attempting to smile, but unable to hide the embarrassment that now colored his face. She smiled so brightly she rivaled the stars and he felt himself pulled towards her, unable to fight his hunger for her light.

"Is everything okay?" She asked, her smile turning to concern at his silent, pained gaze.

Sting merely nodded, worried what would come out if he opened his mouth. He closed the door behind him and took in the sight of her. In the dim light from the lamp on the bedside table, everything about her seemed soft; the way her silver haired framed her face, her deep, wide, chocolate colored eyes, the curves of her tiny body. She was already dressed for bed in a thin-strapped tank top and short shorts, leaving very little of her figure to the imagination. His chest became tighter and his breath came out ragged. Did she have any idea of how she affected him?

"Sting, you are starting to worry me," she laughed nervously.

He shook his head, closing his eyes, "I'm sorry Yukino, it's just . . ." he took a deep breath and looked at her again, "it's just you're so beautiful." He cringed, had he really just said that outloud? He covered his mouth to stifle his groan of embarrassment.

She stared at him for a moment, mouth agape in shock, before saying quietly, "I didn't realize you felt that way."

Sting closed his eyes again, the pain in his heart evident on his face. "I'm sorry Yukino, I shouldn't have come. . . just. . .just forget I said that."

He turned to leave but felt her cool hand on his arm. "No, don't go."

Sting turned and looked at her once more, noting the color in her cheeks. She pulled her hand back and fidgeted with her fingers. Her heartbeats were increasing and somehow she was starting to smell even more enticing than she did before. Sting didn't dare come any closer, if he did he would have to kiss her, or just taste her, run his fingers through her hair. He breathed out deeply and clenched his jaw, frustrated at the thoughts running through his treacherous brain.

"I . . .I don't want to forget that you said it," Yukino said quietly, barely above a whisper. Her cheeks were even redder, her heartbeat faster, and she avoided looking him in the eye. What did that mean exactly? Did she feel the same way as him? He didn't say a thing, hoping that she would explain further. She finally looked up at him, confused by his silence. She grimaced, "You aren't saying anything, maybe I misinterpreted what you said?"

Sting shook his head, unable to get any words out though the fog of his lust-addled brain. She breathed deeply and he watched her breasts rise and fall, outlined clearly through the thin tank-top. He groaned and leaned against the wall, burying his face in his arm. What the hell was the matter with him?

"Are you sure you are okay? You are acting very strange," and Yukino touched him again. It was a touch of friendly concern but it felt like it sent electricity all through his body. When he turned to look at her, their faces were so close they were practically touching and he could feel her warm breath on his cheek. Sting just couldn't hold himself back anymore.

He closed the distance and kissed her passionately, pleased at the way she pulled herself close and clung tightly to his shoulder blades. Her skin was cool and smooth, her lips soft. Sting lost himself completely in her; in her smell, her taste, the feel of her body, the sound of her breaths and heartbeats. She made a tiny whimper of pleasure and he lost it; his kisses becoming more aggressive, his arms pulling her tightly up against him in his need for her to know exactly her affect on him. She did not falter or pull back. She returned his fervent kisses, nipping at his lips and running her tongue along the inside of his mouth.

Sting lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, grinding into him desperately. He hissed, struggling to control himself. She made him feel like he was going to explode. He switched his attention to her throat and above her breasts; licking and sucking the silky, pale skin, smiling at her moans of pleasure. He carried her to the bed and fell over her, running his hand up the firm muscle in her thigh.

He moved back up to kiss her lips again and was shocked to taste salty tears. He pulled away and looked at her face, running his finger along the line of moisture on her cheek. His brows furrowed in concern. "Are you crying? Did I hurt you? Oh god Yukino, please don't say I've hurt you. If you want me to stop . . ."

"No!" she laughed, but it came out more like a hiccup, and she tried to wipe the tears from her face. "I'm just so happy that you feel the same way I do! Oh god, look at me, how embarrassing!" She sniffled and covered her mouth, smiling widely into her hand. Seeing the smile spread to her eyes, Sting grinned back at her, thinking there couldn't be a more beautiful woman in the world.

He leaned down and purred in her ear, "I'm happy too," then kissed her just below the lobe. She removed her hand and he returned to her mouth kissing her more gently this time, finally getting control of himself. He resolved to go slowly, he wanted to remember every little part of her. She would be his queen and he would worship her as such.

* * *

Rogue followed Sting's scent down the hallway, searching for his friend. The two worried exceeds padded along behind him

"It's just weird for Sting to not be back by now, you know?" said Lector.

"Frosh thinks so too!" agreed Frosh.

Rogue smiled reassuringly. "I'm sure he just got held up with something on the way back. You know Sting, he's so easily distracted." He didn't want to admit it but he was a little concerned himself. Sting had been acting very strange all day, at one point he was sure he saw his friend sniff Yukino like a dog. He hoped everything was okay.

Rogue came to a stop, the trail made a turn and the scent was very strong behind the door. He looked up and was extremely surprised to see that door was Yukino's. Trying to decide if he should knock, Rogue listened for a few seconds. Then his eyes widened and his face turned the color of a tomato. He turned quickly on his heel, walking as fast as he could back in the direction of his room.

"Come along Frosh, come along Lector, looks like it will just be the three of us tonight," he said snappily.

"But we haven't seen Sting yet! We have to find him!" complained Lector.

"Frosh thinks so too!" said Frosh raising a paw.

"No, we found him, and I can assure you that at the moment he doesn't want to be found," Rogue said tightly, refusing to spell it out any further. The little exceeds whined but he was relieved to see they followed along anyway, accepting his weak explanation.

A little warning would have been nice. If he hadn't paused for a moment, he could have been put in an extremely awkward situation. Just hearing them through the door was enough that he wouldn't be able to look Yukino in the eye for days! At least now he had an explanation for the neck sniffing. Rogue clenched his jaw in frustration, Sting had a lot of explaining to do tomorrow!


	2. Droll Tolls (Team Natsu)

**Here's some silliness inspired by a scene from Men in Tights.**

 **Team Natsu (before the addition of Wendy Marvel) runs into a slight delay on their way home from a job**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own fairytail or any of it's characters**

* * *

Team Natsu was exhausted. They had managed to clean the bandits out that were bothering a town just south of Mt. Hakobe and were now heading back home. Unfortunately they were also now carriageless and since they were on foot, it would take them at least two more days before they arrived home.

"Damnit Natsu, when are you gonna to learn to put your head out the window!" Gray huffed as he trudged ahead.

Erza frowned, "I knew I should have knocked him out as soon as we loaded up."

"Hey! It's not my fault that old bat couldn't drive," Natsu grumbled. "I don't think she was all there in the head anyway, she kept calling me Raymond."

"She wasn't calling you Raymond, she was calling you demon! You puked flames all over her carriage! It's lucky I was able to put them out before they did any real damage. Don't try to blame your motion sickness on the driver, flames for brains. You're a mess! We should have left you behind!"

Lucy touched Natsu's arm, "Yea Natsu, that was pretty scary. I've never seen you get sick that bad before. Are you sure you're okay?"

Natsu shook her off with a frown, "Yes, I'm fine. _She was a terrible driver_! And I'm still pretty sure she was calling me Raymond, I heard a D at the end," he turned to the cat walking beside him, "What did you hear Happy?"

Happy put a paw to his mouth thoughtfully, "I thought she was saying salmon, but maybe I'm just hungry."

Natsu squinted one eye and rubbed his chin in deep thought, "I guess she could have been calling me salmon. That would at least make more sense than Raymond."

"How would that make more sense?" Gray sighed and rubbed his tired face. "I don't care what she was calling you, let's just get a move on. I want to get to the inn before they close the baths."

"I agree, I want to get the filth from those bandits off of me, and I hear that inn at the next town up has excellent ones." Erza dragged her massive cart of suitcases behind her, barely

Lucy sighed and looked forward. She knew they still had at least another half hour and dark would be setting in soon. She could hear the sound of trickling water up ahead. When they rounded a corner there was a small bridge to cross over a creek and in the middle stood a very large man with a staff in hand, his muscular girth effectively blocking passage over the wood planks.

"Great, yet another thing between me and a good night's sleep," grumbled Gray.

Natsu cocked his head at the man, then ran ahead to confront the bridge guardian. "Hey man, think ya could get out of the way? We've got a lot of cargo coming."

The man looked down at Natsu, unimpressed. "I think . . . you won't be using this bridge unless you pay the toll."

Natsu wrinkled his brow in confusion, "The toll? What toll?"

Erza pulled out a map, "Yes, there isn't supposed to be any toll locations in this area."

The man scowled, "Well I say there is and it's right here, no toll, no passage."

Natsu grinned widely and hit his fist into his open palm, "Wanna bet on that?"

"Sir, I will ask you to move out of our way or we will be forced to get physical," Erza added.

Gray moaned, "Guys this is going to take forever!"

"Yea, can't we just pay him and move on?" Lucy pouted and pulled out her purse.

Erza shook her head, "No, it's the principle of the thing. This isn't his bridge and we aren't paying to use it."

Natsu shoved the man, "Move out of the way."

The man barely budged. He crossed his arms with a scowl, "No, the land has gone barren and we need money to feed our families. Pay the toll or you can't use the bridge."

"See! Let's just pay, this is ridiculous," Lucy sighed.

Gray jumped down to the creek, "Or maybe . . ." he leapt over the small trickle of water, "we just don't use the bridge at all?"

Natsu didn't even look at him, a predatory smile forming on his face as he stared down the man one the bridge. "No way, this is about that principle thing Erza said."

Lucy walked down and hopped across the water as well, "Seriously Natsu, I think even Erza's cart of luggage could go over this no problem. Just leave it be and let's get to town. Aren't you hungry yet?"

Happy bounced back and forth over the water, "This is fun Natsu! Look! I'm on one side, I'm on the other side, I'm on one side, I'm on the other side."

"Lucy and Gray, you should be ashamed. It would be irresponsible to allow this man to continue to take advantage of travelers. No matter what his motivation may be." Erza stepped forward with a smile, "Sir, I'm afraid I am going to be forced to hurt you now."

The man smiled back, "A challenge then, I accept." A random man skulked out of the bushes carrying a staff similar to the one the man was holding.

"Ah, thank you, but that won't be necessary." Erza transformed into a robin hood costume complete with staff.

Lucy wrinkled her nose, "Why would you pick that outfit?"

Gray groaned and ran his hand through his hair,"This has passed the limit of my patience." He turned towards town and motioned for Lucy to follow. "Come on, let's leave these idiots behind."

Lucy hurried to follow him, "You coming Happy?"

Happy looked to Gray and Lucy's retreating forms then back to Erza, who had begun exchanging blows with the large man, and Natsu, who was impatiently pounding his burning fists. "Aye Lucy! I'm coming, wait for me!" He flew up and landing on Lucy's shoulder. He turned back to wave at his friend, "See ya Natsu, try not to do anything too stupid!"

"See ya buddy!" Natsu called before turning his attention back to the man.

* * *

Gray was half an hour into enjoying a nice hot bath, with a towel over his face, when he felt someone climb in next to him.

He sighed, "Let me guess, you set fire to the bridge."

"Yep."

"And the surrounding forest?"

"Yep."

Gray pulled the towel off his face and looked at Natsu, noting the black and blue bruising across his nose and eyes. "And part of Erza's suitcases?"

Natsu grimaced and sank further into the water, "Yep."

Gray laughed, "You're such an idiot!" Natsu just grumbled and sank down further. They sat in silence for a few moments then Gray offered, "Wanna go see if we can see the girl's bath?"

Natsu's eyes widened, "No way man!" He sat up and lead forward to show and massive staff shaped mark across his back, "This was for burning the suitcases." He sat back and sighed, "The face bruising is from trying to look in the girl's bath."

Gray doubled over in laughter, "I bet you didn't even get a good look!"

Natsu grinned and winked, "That's what you think. Totally worth it."

"What! You've gotta be kidding me! Why didn't you come get me?"

Natsu smugly sank back into the water, "Because you ditched me at the bridge ice nuts."

Gray pulled himself out of the bath wrapping a towel around his waist, "Bullshit man, well I'm going without you then. I bet you were an idiot about it anyway."

Natsu gave a toothy smile when he said, "You just go around the corner and there's a bench you can stand on to see over the wall."

Gray narrowed his eyes in distrust but headed in that direction anyway. He slowly stepped on the bench, raising up on his tiptoes to try and get a good look over. He heard Natsu roar in laughter when Erza yelled, "There had better be a good reason I'm seeing your hair Gray Fullbuster! Know that I will be waiting for you outside!"

Gray leapt down and ran back, "You asshole, I bet you never even looked did you?"

Natsu had trouble speaking through his cackles, "No . . .it was all . . .for the luggage!"

Gray ran out of the men's bath, hoping to head off Erza so he could hide in the safety of his room.

Unfortunately she was quick as ever, "Trying to escape me I see." She grabbed him by the hair, pulling him in the direction of her room, "Your punishment will be double then." The worst part of it all was the sound of Natsu's laughter, still pouring out of the next room over.


	3. Packing Daisies (Bisca and Alzack)

**This was written for the colour challenge on tumblr. The color given me was white**

 **Setting:Cannon  
Characters: Bisca, Alzack, Asuka  
**

* * *

"Mama, flowers so pwetty!" Asuka exclaimed as she fell backwards into a patch of white daisies.

Bisca smiled as she spread the blanket out for their picnic, "They sure are sugar." She fixed the corners of the old quilt so that they were straight, and moved her basket to the edge. Then Bisca lowered herself into the middle. She chuckled as she watched her little girl struggle to get up, the tiny white cotton dress falling up over the toddler's head when she rolled on her belly and attempted to walk herself up with her hands.

"Oh mama, this one yucky," Asuka said, crinkling her nose. She brought Bisca a daisy whose stem had been snapped, it's petals dried out and beginning to brown, the center dull and sad.

"It's just dying baby, it was once just as beautiful and white as all the other flowers here. After a daisy has been picked it will eventually look like this," Bisca explained with smile. She plucked off one of the petals and released it to the breeze. "Even the ones still on the stem eventually brown and fade. They will release their seeds to the ground to make new daisies next year, their stems and petals breaking down into the soil to provide nutrients for the next batch."

Asuka watched her wide-eyed with wonder. Then dried out daisy forgotten, she bounced excitedly in place, "Mama make me necklace?"

"Sure baby," Bisca began plucking nearby daisies one by one and tying them together. "Can you pick mama some more flowers, so we can make a good one?"

Asuka clapped her hands and ran off, picking one flower at a time and running back to set it in Bisca's lap before searching for the next. Bisca watched her daughter's dark hair sway with her wild steps, and her thoughts drifted to her husband. Alzack had gone off on a quick mission, promising to be back by dinner. She hoped he would make it back, today marked five years of being together and she had something special planned for tonight to celebrate. Hands still busy with the daisy chain, she looked down at where she had set the dead daisy on the quilt. It was amazing how quickly time passed, how quickly things changed. Five years ago her current reality would have felt like an out of reach dream. Five years ago she had thought she was that daisy, picked and used, her radiance dried and dull.

It all started just as a mission had finished. On the way out of town, ran into a ghost from Bisca's past that she would have preferred to never see again. He had made a lewd suggestion and she had shot him down. "Too good for me now? You wanton whore!" he had sneered. Her witty retort had died on her tongue when the images of his unwanted hands on her bubbled up like bile in her brain. Instead she had turned and left, leaving his cackling figure in her wake, and a confused Alzack struggling to keep up with her.

The man's lecherous stare and biting insults stayed with Bisca for the rest of the day, covering her like a heavy blanket. The worst was Alzack, with his silence and unreadable glances. Bisca hadn't told him a whole lot about her past as Moulin Rouge, or the even worse times before she had taken on that persona. He always seemed so clean, sweet, and good, there was no way he could understand. What would he think if he knew of her dark past? He probably wouldn't want to be seen with her ever again, which was a possibility she couldn't bear.

It was a warm night and they decided to sleep out under the stars. Bisca lay on her bedroll while Alzack had fortified the fire for the night. When he was finished, he surprised her by coming over and sitting on the ground next to her. His voice was accusing when he asked, "Why did you let that man talk to you like that?"

Bisca had no desire to relive what had happened earlier that day, so she played dumb. "I'm not sure what you mean."

Alzack huffed in annoyance, "Normally if someone tried to insult you like that, you would have told them off or punched them."

She turned away from him, not wanting to show the distressed expression forming on her face, "He didn't say anything that wasn't true."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Alzack exclaimed.

Bisca felt trapped and nauseous, her past was something she had wanted to keep locked up. It would only taint the beautiful partnership they had formed. Still she knew Alzack of all people deserved a real answer, he deserved to know the truth. Shaking slight, she sat up and faced him, blowing out a deep breath. Tear's pricked at the corners of her eyes, her heart worried this would be the beginning of the end and she would lose her dear friend.

Then she proceeded to tell him all of it. Of coming to Fiore as an immigrant when her own country had nothing left to offer her, getting turned down at job after job, then giving in to the men who gave her promises of safety only to turn her out on her own a few days later when she couldn't stomach their requests. Of the days of begging and stealing, being dirty on the street. Of when she couldn't take it anymore and she started taking and threatening with the Fairy Tail name, and of the red-headed monster he knew well who saved her.

When she finished, she looked up at him and his face seemed twisted in agony. It killed Bisca that she might have somehow caused him pain. She started to reach out to him "Are you okay? You look mad, I can't read you right now."

He sighed, "I had no idea you went through all that. I am mad Bisca, but not at you. I should have punched that man in the face when I had the chance. What a bastard!"

"But he was right," Bisca said. She noted Alzack's upset expression. "I'm sorry, if you don't want to work with me anymore after this, I understand."

He gave her a look of confusion, "Why wouldn't I want to work with you anymore?"

"Because I'm a bad seed. Just some dirty tramp." She looked at the ground and began tracing patterns in the dirt.

"Don't say that!" He spat out so angrily that Bisca lifted her head in surprise. He grabbed her hand and looked her straight in the eye. "You are not dirty or unclean Bisca, don't you ever say that. You are a survivor. You are a strong, beautiful woman. You are good and kind. No one should ever speak to you the way he did today."

Disbelieving her ears, Bisca pulled herself closer to get a good look at Alzack's face. "I don't repulse you?"

Alzack shook his head, "I can't believe you would think that. Of course you don't repulse me Bisca, you could never repulse me."

Bisca could barely breath. He had seen behind her mask and he wasn't pulling away in horror. She had always had feelings for him but he had always seemed so out of reach, just too good for her. For him to see all of her, and say all these sweet things, it was too much. She closed the distance and kissed him impulsively. She felt him jump in surprise then melt into her, deepening the kiss and running his fingers through her hair. His lips felt so right on hers, the kiss was gentle and sweet, and gave her a peaceful feeling she didn't know she could have.

When she pulled back she smiled shyly, "Sorry, I've been wanting to do that for a long time."

He covered his eyes and chuckled, then breathed out, "You don't get how much I love you."

Thinking she might have misheard him, Bisca asked, "What?"

"Do I need to shout it to the stars?" he ran his fingers down the side of her face. "I love you."

"Me?"

"Of course you," he kissed her again, lightly.

Bisca hugged him tightly and said, "Well, I love you too."

He laughed, "What the hell took us so damn long."

She giggled with him, sharing in their own little joke, "I really don't know."

They spent the night with their bedrolls close together, with shy grins and fingers interlocked. The next day was sunny and the whole world felt new and light. She still remembered on the walk back when, with a sheepish smile, Alzack had placed a white daisy in her hat. She kissed him and immediately knew, this is the man I'm going to spend the rest of my days with. So strongly was that feeling that it wasn't even a year later that she asked him.

Bisca was torn from her musings when Asuka exclaimed, "Oh mama it pwetty!"

Bisca looked down and realized she had completely finished the woven chain, a circle filled with bright white petals. "How 'bout that? All done, let's put it on."

Asuka took the flowers from her mother's hands and furrowed her brow, "No, for mama," she said, clumsily attempting to place the necklace over Bisca's head.

"But mama made the daisies for you baby," Bisca said, taking the necklace from Asuka in order to save her hair from the child's chubby fingers. "Why are you giving this to mama?"

Asuka gave her a wide grin, "Cause mama pwetty, just like flowers."

Bisca smiled and pulled the little girl into her lap for a tight hug, "Thank you baby," she set the flowers over Asuka's head, the little girl's white dress and the white flowers making a beautiful contrast with the child's dark hair. "Mama thinks you are even prettier than the flowers my little Asuka." She kissed her baby, her future's head and said, "Nothing is prettier than you."


	4. Nalu Week: Longing

**for Nalu Week 2016 on tumblr**

 **Prompt 1: Longing**

 **Setting: Canon, during the time Natsu went away for a year**

* * *

Lucy bounced in place, elated at her triumph. "I can't believe I finally did it! Virgo, this star dress is amazing!"

Virgo clapped with a pleased smile on her face. "That was lovely princess, a fitting punishment."

"That was mooarvelous Miss Lucy!" cheered Taurus. He struggled to pull himself to his feet, still slightly off balance from Lucy's last attack. He stared happily at her thighs and Lucy stopped jumping, then smoothed her dress the hide the tops of her legs from his creepy gaze. She'd let this one slide, Taurus did just take an extremely powerful Lucy kick.

This was the first time she had been able to maintain a star dress and use its power for a real attack. All her hard work was finally paying off! Virgo and Taurus were clearly delighted with her progress, but as they were typically her most enthusiastic fans, their praise just wasn't quite enough. It had been months now but Lucy still found herself missing a certain dragon slayer's input. She drooped, her thrill deflated, without his approval even this achievement felt diminished. Natsu's absence continued to be the gray cloud over every one of these training sessions.

Taurus limped her direction and grinned. "Just wait until you see mine Miss Lucy." He wiggled his brows, "I just know it will look udderly stunning on you!"

"I can't wait! Let's try in tomorrow," Lucy chuckled. "And thanks so much for coming and helping me train today!"

"No need for thank yous," Taurus put his lips right in front of her face, "but a smoooch would do!" He ignored the way Lucy grimaced and took a step back.

"Taurus! No smooches!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Should we punish him again princess?" Virgo offered.

Lucy ran a hand down her face, sometimes working with her spirits was like dealing with unruly children. "No, Virgo, no punishments!" She sighed and turned towards her other spirit. "Taurus, I think I'm done training for the evening. I need a break."

"Understood Miss Lucy," Taurus began fading away, "Until next time! Can't wait to see that ass in leather!"

"Taurus!" scolded Lucy. She sighed, that damn cow was incorrigible.

She felt a gentle tap on her shoulder. Virgo stared at her with a tilted head and tiny frown. "Suddenly the princess seemed sad, did my star dress not please her?"

"No Virgo, the dress is adorable, I like it, really," Lucy assured her spirit with a large smile plastered on her face. Actually, she felt the skirt was a little bit short, that coupled with it being a maid outfit, the dress bordered on inappropriate. At least it would distract any perverted opponents she might come across. She also had to admit the outfit was extremely nostalgic. She would never forget that mission with Natsu, and as feelings of longing for him returned, so did her frown.

Virgo held out her arms and dropped her head. "Please punish me mistress, something has made you upset. It must be my dress's fault."

Lucy sighed. "I'm not going to punish you Virgo, you didn't make me upset." She released the star dress, relaxing as the maid outfit faded away and was replaced by her regular clothes. Using this much magic was still so exhausting. It was going to take a lot of training to get to where she needed to be, to get to where she wouldn't be considered a burden.

Virgo tilted her head, "Ah, is the princess sad because she can't share this moment with her prince?"

"He is not my prince!" Lucy snapped. She turned her head and pouted. "Besides, I don't care that he's not here, it doesn't matter." Lucy's eyes widened in surprise when Virgo wrapped her arms around her and rested her chin on Lucy's shoulder.

"It's okay to be sad princess, it's okay to miss him," Virgo said softly, patting Lucy on the back.

Lucy smiled sadly, "Thanks Virgo. Really, I'm okay, you don't have to worry about me. I'm not upset about Natsu, he can do what he wants." She gently removed herself from Virgo's hold and smiled a little brighter. "Thank you for helping me train today! I've gotten so much stronger and it's thanks to your assistance. I just think I want to be alone now, do you mind if we pick this back up tomorrow?"

"As you wish princess," Virgo said with a bow. Then she closed her gate and disappeared.

Lucy sat down and hugged her knees to her chest. She still felt alone, terribly alone. Her spirits only provided her temporary relief. They were just visitors and try as she might she couldn't forget that. She loved them dearly but they didn't seem to fill the hole that her former teammate had left.

After Fairy Tail disbanded, many of her fellow guild members had offered her a place with them as they all parted ways to find new lives. Yet time after time, she turned them down, wanting to be present and available for when her prodigal partner returned. As each fairy tail mage disappeared, she became deeper and deeper entrenched in loneliness. Now she was so buried in sorrow, she wasn't sure that anyone else would be able to pull her out.

It was so strange how quickly the longing for Natsu could suck away Lucy's happiness. The magazine spread had meant nothing without him to share it with and that should have been her biggest success. Now she had achieved her first functional star dress and without his proud smile it felt like nothing. It was pathetic, she knew this, but being able to look at it rationally couldn't bring back her happiness. Knowing she was being silly seemed to only make her feel worse.

He was her family, he was her person, he was her best friend. He removed himself from her life so quickly it still felt like an illusion. As if this was just a bad dream and she would walk home and find his stinky feet peeking out from beneath her comforter.

How had she lived like this before? Was it just easier before she knew the warmth of companionship? After a year of Natsu's loyal presence, his absence was a dull ache that never left. She could distract herself for a little while but in the quiet moments, in the pauses, the pain would return. Reminding her that he had left her so easily. Reminding her that she hadn't been important enough to him for a face to face good bye.

The worst was the self-doubt that it had brought. She had finally become confident in her abilities as a mage, in her ability to be a full-fledged member of their team, and it was now ripped away. Maybe she hadn't really improved, maybe he actually did see her as a burden. Maybe every word of praise out of his mouth had just been lip service all along. Maybe all this time she had just been some elaborate joke to him. Why else would he desert her so easily?

The sun was starting to set, so Lucy pulled herself slowly to her feet and dusted off her rear to begin the long trudge home. She was tired of everything reminding her of Natsu, she couldn't escape him here. She could almost see him on her walk home, hiding behind a tree waiting to scare her, pestering her as she walked through the streets of Magnolia. She opened the door to her apartment and he was supposed to be on her couch, raiding her fridge, or stealing her bed. Yet he wasn't here, he wasn't where he belonged, and he wasn't going to be any time soon.

Lucy pulled the letter off the fridge, staring at the offer she had let sit for weeks. Maybe it was time to get in touch with Jason. There had to be something better than this existence. She would connect with him in the morning. It was time to move on and try to be happy again.

* * *

Natsu stared introspectively at the flames dancing in front of him. The sun set long ago and Happy lay passed out on the ground next to him, with a smile of his face and his tiny belly full of fish. Natsu wasn't smiling, with Happy asleep he no longer had to pretend. He stirred the fire and watched sparks explode from the cracking sticks but strangely it brought him no joy. It was becoming more difficult to find satisfaction in the little things these days.

He missed Lucy. Most of the time he could convince himself that leaving her behind was for the best, she was too much of a distraction. He needed to train, he needed to become the best, and she would probably hold him back. At night though, when it was quiet and he found himself drained from pushing himself to his limits, he couldn't believe his own lies. It was always more fun when they were together, being apart was misery.

He had been so obsessed with his search for Igneel that he hadn't realized how big a part of his life she had become. She had managed to sneak her way into his heart like no one else had been able to. He missed her smell, he missed her smile, he missed the way she turned bright red when he teased her, and he missed the way she'd curl into him unconsciously in her sleep. Natsu pulled at his hair and clenched his jaw, he missed all that was Lucy.

Still, wouldn't it be unfair to let her know his feelings? He wasn't even sure if he could give her any kind of future. His battle had just begun and there were no guarantees that he would make it out of all this alive. If he told her of his feelings and by some stroke of luck she felt the same, what good would it do? He knew all too well the pain of losing the ones you loved. If he became Lucy's special someone would he have the strength to do what he needed to do to gain vengeance for Igneel? Or would he just hold himself back, not able to make the sacrifice he needed to because it meant leaving her alone?

He stretched out and closed his eyes, he needed to sleep or daylight would take him by surprise. Natsu tried to think of anything else but all he could see was Lucy's golden hair and her pretty smile. The way she laughed at his nonsense, the clever quips at his ribbing, the way she believed in him like no one ever had before. For tonight he couldn't fight it, he was tired, he was sad, his longing for her was too strong. So for once, with a smile, he let himself think of her, and dream of a future where he could call her his own. He could be a stronger man tomorrow.


	5. Nalu Week: Reunion

**Day 2 prompt: reunion**

 **Summary: set 11 or 12 years after manga chapter 490, Natsu arrives home after a long job**

* * *

Lucy almost jumped when the large bag of jewel dropped with a loud thump on the coffee table next to her. She caught her breath and then rubbed the back of the toddler still sleeping soundly on her stomach, thankful that the child hadn't startled as well. Almost immediately, her two oldest attacked Natsu like enthusiastic puppies, taking her husband down with hugs, kisses, and shouts of "dad!"

"Oi, oi! Let me up you nutsos. Let me look at ya." Natsu grinned as he sat up and squeezed both boys tightly.

Iggy pushed away and crossed his arms. "Dad you were gone too long this time!"

"Is that so?" Natsu asked, tousling the boys pink hair. Iggy scowled and batted away his father's hand.

Jude nodded and shook a finger at his father. "Yea, momma was really mad at you, she kept saying you were a jerk for leaving her with three monsters."

Lucy rolled her eyes and sighed. Leave it to Natsu's mini me to tell on her. Natsu just smirked her direction. "Yea, your mom's a pretty silly lady."

Jude shrugged, "I don't know what she so worried about, if there were monsters I would totally of got 'em. Look!" He puffed a tiny flame in Natsu's face.

Natsu's eyes went wide and then he cackled excitedly. He lifted the boy and spun him round in his arms. "That was awesome!" He hugged the tiny blond close and looked to his wife. "Lucy, how long has he been doing that?"

Lucy gave him a tired smile. "Three months now. He's been practicing every day since you left. Let's just say that Erza has a new hairdo."

Jude frowned, "Miss Erza is really scary."

Natsu nodded with an exaggeratedly serious expression on his face. "Don't I know it buddy."

Iggy climbed up on the coffee table and jumped to the floor. "Are ya staying for a while now dad? Mom is no fun, she never plays with us." He climbed back on the table again.

Jude clambered up with him, bumping into his brother and almost falling. "Yea, momma's all like stop you'll break your neck, stop you'll burn your bed, stop you're embarassin' me." He sighed dramatically, "She's so exasperilla*."

Natsu grinned in Lucy's direction, "Yea, she is pretty exasperilla."

"You guys are making me sound like a crazy person!" Lucy exclaimed, shaking a fist at the three boys laughing at her in her living room.

Natsu came over to kneel next to Lucy and gave her a sweet kiss. She hummed into his lips and murmured, "I missed you."

He smiled down at her and ran his fingers along the side of her face. Then he teased, "What? You're not gonna tackle me too? What kind of greeting is this?"

Lucy snorted, "Well I would, but Kaida was up all night because she's finally getting those molars. So as much as I would love to attack you right now, she needs her rest."

Natsu leaned forward to nuzzled into her throat. "What if I want to show you how much I missed you?" he purred into her ear.

Lucy chuckled and ran her fingers through his hair. "Then you will have to wait until all the monsters are in their cages for the night."

Natsu's head popped up aghast. "Aww Lucy! That's not fair!" Natsu protested. He stood and crossed his arms. "So you're tellin' me if I had gone to the guild first and came after these guys were in bed, I could have gotten a proper greeting?"

Lucy furrowed her brow. "Nooooo, if you had gone to the guild first, you would have been getting no greeting and you would have been finding somewhere else to sleep for the night."

The boys leapt up on either side of Natsu, grabbing ahold of his arms. "Are you going to the guild dad? I want to go!" exclaimed Iggy.

Jude pulled himself up to scramble onto Natsu's back. "Yea! Yaje is trying to be big! We need to get 'em."

Natsu looked at Lucy with a mischievous grin, Lucy rolled her eyes. "Do you see now what you left me with?" she asked.

"Yea, but the real question is who wins?" Natsu asked excitedly. "Can you take Yaje Iggy?" Natsu ignored Lucy's groan.

Jude furrowed his tiny brow. "Sort of, I mean I'm pretty tough, but Yaje is really old."

"Really old?" Natsu asked.

Iggy's eyes went wide as he said excitedly, "Yeeeeeaaaa, he's like ten!"

Natsu nodded, "That _is_ really old."

Jude dropped to the floor and punched at the air. "We can take him together though. He not so tough!"

Little Kaida blinked sleepily, then sat up rubbing her tiny eyes. She looked over at Natsu and wrinkled her tiny brow with a confused little pout. The her eyes widened, "Dada?"

"Wow Lucy, she's like a completely different kid!" Natsu said in wonder.

"It has been over nine months now, she basically _is_ a different kid," Lucy said softly, pushing Kaida's wispy locks of dark hair out of her eyes.

Kaida started to bounce excitedly, ignoring Lucy's pained "oofs". "Dada up! Dada up! Dada up, up!" She waved her arms frantically in the air, trying to get Natsu's attention.

He lifted her easily, cradling her tiny body in his muscular arms. "Aww sweet girl, look how big you are!" He tickled her belly, smiling at her enthusiastic giggle. He pulled her up to his chest and hugged her close. "Man, I missed you guys so much!"

He must have squeezed Kaida too hard, because she frowned and said, "No dada, down." Natsu gave her wounded expression, but smiled when he set her down. She toddled over to where her brothers were currently wrestling on the floor and started yelling, "No brudders! Bad brudders*!"

Lucy laughed. Then she stretched and pulled herself slowly off the couch. "It's a madhouse here."

Natsu grabbed her arm and pulled her close, wrapping his arms tightly around her and nuzzling into her neck. Lucy sighed and slipped her hands around his middle, then glided them up to run her palms over the muscles in his back. She soaked in his warmth, his smell, the solidity of his body, all the things she had missed so bad and couldn't have while he was away.

"I really missed you, this one took too long," she whispered into his chest.

He kissed her hair and hugged her tighter. "I know Luce, I'm sorry. This mission gave me a little bit more trouble than I expected."

"It was starting to feel like that year when we were younger." Her breath caught and a tear slipped free. "I started to worry you wouldn't come back."

He pulled away slightly and lifted her chin so he could look her in the eye. "I'll always come back Lucy."

She smiled, "I know, I love you."

"I love you too." Natsu's lips met hers and what started as soft kisses quickly grew hungrier. Natsu's hands drifted around the back and took large handfuls of Lucy's rear. She made a sound of surprise and he chuckled against her lips. Then he used his hold to pull her even closer, his kisses turning so scorching that Lucy felt like she would melt in a puddle on the floor.

They almost forgot they had an audience until their moment was interrupted by Iggy's loud protest of,"Eeeew, you guys are gross!"

Natsu snapped his head to where all three of his offspring stared at him in disgust. "Hey! I let you guys slobber all over me! Don't ruin my moment!" he yelled. Then he lifted his hands over his head and began to prowl in their direction. "The fire monster is angry! The fire monster requires children for his dinner!"

All three children squealed and ran away from a lumbering Natsu. Lucy flopped back down on the couch and watched them play. She relaxed down into her seat as the anxiety she hadn't realized she had been carrying drained out of her body. Then with a relieved sigh, she smiled the first real smile she had been able to make in months. Her Natsu was finally home, her family was whole again.

* * *

* exasperilla is Jude trying to say exasperating

*brudders is Kaida mispronouncing brothers


	6. Nalu Week: Climax

Here's a silly, slightly NSFW oneshot for the Nalu Week Prompt: Climax.

Summary: about a year into a relationship together, Natsu and Lucy pull themselves out of their love nest to have lunch at the guild

* * *

First kiss, first fight, first date. First I love yous, first time, first morning after. The firsts were waning, contentment setting in, and Lucy wondered if the passion and excitement that was their connection could last forever. Bodies had been explored and mapped, habits and quirks were already memorized. All those things she would have hid at the start of together, Natsu knew long ago. Where did it go from here? They had moved so quickly, the strength of their friendship a stepping stone to a passionate relationship. They dove into the deep end instead of wading through the shallows to get there. Was it alright that they felt so comfortable so soon?

It was just an hour ago that they had reluctantly dragged themselves out of Lucy's apartment. They needed to eat and they needed to work, so it made sense to make a trip to the guild. Job selected, they had settled with their lunches at a table in the corner. Natsu's plate had long been licked clean, but hers remained barely touched, her musings tempering her appetite. Natsu sat satisfied from a full stomach and morning with her. He leaned forward on the table, with a small smile and eyes half open, content like a cat in the afternoon sun. Lucy wished she could take life so simply, she envied his ability to relax and go with the flow.

It had been just over a year now since the start and they didn't seem to be slowing down. With a lack of past experience to guide her, Lucy wasn't sure about how long they could keep this up. What would five years of them look like? Ten? Twenty? Would he still look at her the same when time changed her? Would they grow together or grow apart? When she pictured the future all she could see was him, the prospect was exciting and terrifying. They were still so young, was she naive to think he really was her soulmate? That they could have a lifetime of together and fun and love? Or was this the peak, the height of their feelings. and it would be all downhill from here?

Natsu slid his hand into hers under the table. His thumb rubbed small lazy circles in her palm and she found herself being soothed by the motion. She took a sip of her drink and leaned on the table. She sighed and watched her fellow guildmates roughhouse and chat. The guild hall was so noisy that no one conversation stood out, the sounds of voices and movements blending together into the music that was fairy tail. She took some comfort in the fact that this place didn't change, though the people within it grew and changed themselves.

Natsu's hand walked its way out of her palm and onto her thigh. Then the motion of his fingers became more linear, moving slowly back and forth along the length of the muscle. Lucy's cheeks went pink from the sensation, as it brought to mind his less innocent touches from that morning. A whisper, a look, a touch; these days such little things had her body humming and ready to go. It was still strange to her that she could react so fast to such simple interactions. Her mind began to lose the ability to wander, there was only remembering to breath and the sensation of his caress.

His touch was moving higher and higher. She had to make him stop, they were in the guild hall, in the middle of all their friends. What could he be thinking? If one looked at him they would have no idea what he was doing, he still wore that content expression, leaned forward with his chin in his free hand. Lucy took a deep breath and decided to ignore it. Calling attention to it might make him more inclined to rile her up. She took another sip of her drink and found herself leaning more in his direction.

Lucy was becoming accustomed to Natsu's touches. It felt like since that first kiss he couldn't get enough, he was constantly leaning into her, grabbing her, hugging her, kissing her. He wasn't the type for lengthy platitudes or romantic prose, he spoke his love though contact. If Lucy rejected his simple signs of affection he would pout and feel rejected himself, he didn't understand the need for space. So this touch might be just his way of showing he loved her, that he was happy she was there.

Then Natsu's fingers reached the top of her leg and Lucy's eyes went wide. This was quickly turning indecent, what if someone noticed? His strong fingers ran gently along the cotton material of her underwear and she feel the dull ache for him grow stronger. She should tell him to stop but her tongue remained still. Instead Lucy tried to remember what it was to act normally and took another sip of her drink. She could feel his eyes on her now, burning into her, but she didn't dare turn and look.

His fingers grew more adventurous, slipping under the cotton to the sensitive skin beneath. Lucy covered her face with her hand, trying to hide that she was bright red. When had she become such an exhibitionist? Being touched in the middle of everyone was exciting. Then Natsu's finger found it's way between her folds and rested on top of the sensitive bud that lay between. Lucy froze and her breath caught.

Natsu leaned over and put his lips right next to her ear. Then his throaty tenor rumbled, "Hey Lucy?"

Still unable to look him in the eye, Lucy made the only sound her brain was capable of, "hmmm?"

Natsu made a breathy chuckle, then his finger began to move in slow torturous circles. "I'm still hungry," he purred.

"Oh?" Lucy breathed out. She had her eyes scrunched shut and she struggled to not respond with her hips to his touch.

Just as she felt like she was going to lose control, he suddenly sat up and pulled his hand away. Then as if nothing had just happened he pointed to her lunch, "Yea, are you going to eat that sandwich? Or just stare at it all day?"

Then Lucy watched in wide mouthed shock as he grabbed it and finished it in two bites. "What the hell Natsu! Did you really just do that to steal my food?"

"You sure as hell weren't eating it, and we've gotta get outta here," he said with his mouth full.

"Where are we going?" Lucy asked dumbly.

He brought his lips close to her ear again and murmured, "I don't care, I just know we gotta go. 'Cause if we don't leave soon, I'm gonna have to take you right here in front of everyone." Then he ran his tongue lightly along the lobe of her ear, nipping lightly before pulling away.

Lucy just stared at him, too stunned to respond. Natsu studied her face and suddenly his grin grew wide and wolfish. "Wow Lucy, you _would_ like that, wouldn't you?" He put his lips back up to her ear, "Should we go find a closet or something?"

Lucy made a sound of disgust and pushed him away, "Of course not!" She scowled into her drink and took a sip. Then she looked back at him, "I don't know how you can still be so . . .like that after all we did this morning."

Natsu shrugged, "I ate."

"You aren't tired of it by now?" Lucy asked.

Natsu gave her a look of wide-eyed disbelief, "You're kidding right?" Lucy shook her head. Natsu grinned with breathy chuckle, "Lucy I'm never gonna get tired of it. Only a weirdo like you would think that after what we did all this morning." He held out a hand and started counting on his fingers, "and yesterday, and all last week, and really before that any time Happy would wander off."

Natsu leaned into her, his hand gently finding her thigh. He dropped his head to catch her eyes and wrinkled his brow. "Wait, are you trying to tell me you're getting tired of it?"

Lucy shook her head, her eyes captured by his heated gaze. His hand gripped her inner thigh tightly almost painfully. Lucy's breath caught and Natsu smirked. "Good. Though I'd have a hard time believing that after what you were about to let me do."

His hand started its way up her skirt and Lucy caught it. She bit her lip and took a deep breath. "Not here," she said quietly through a clenched jaw.

"But we're gonna go home now right?" Natsu asked.

Lucy took a deep breath and stood on wobbly legs. She smiled down at him with a mischievous glint in her eye,"I think that would be best. I'm going to have to punish you for this bad behavior."

"I'd like to see you try," Natsu teased as he stood next to her. Then he grabbed her face and pulled her towards him, kissing her a little bit deeper than was appropriate.

"Get a room you two!" came Gray's voice from across the room.

"Oh get a shirt frosty nips!" Natsu yelled back.

Lucy barely heard them, she was practically skipping towards the front door, an excited giggle threatening to escape her lips. She didn't know if or when this high was going to end, but she was going to let herself enjoy it while she was on it. She couldn't wait to get back to the apartment.

When she got to the door Natsu was behind her, pushing her forward. "Go, go, go, go, Go!" he urged. Then he grabbed her hand and pulled her into the street.

"Somebody's eager," Lucy laughed.

"Well that, and I just threw the rest of your drink at Gray," then with a cackle he ran onward. Disappearing into the crowd just as Gray threw open the doors and began shouting his name.

Natsu threw a wink over his shoulder and Lucy giggled excitedly as she ran after him, wondering why she had ever worried. Life with Natsu could never be anything but fun no matter how old they became.


	7. Nalu Week: End

Nalu week Day 7 Prompt: The End

Summary: the end of End?

I don't own Fairy Tail or it's characters.

* * *

Lucy groaned, then she slowly shifted her body on its side and coughed, her eyes tightly shut. It was so hot, so unbearably hot that it took her breath away. Then the gentle sounds of dripping water and falling pebbles were broken by a terrifying roar. Her eyes shot open followed by a cringe as the pain in her head and leg pulsed along with her heart, each beat more painful than the last.

She fought through the fog that clouded her mind to try and assess her situation. Large chunks of dark stone and red light, broad shadows and a starless sky. She looked down at her leg and a wave of nausea washed through her, making her mouth water in a most unpleasant way. Her leg shouldn't turn that way, her skin shouldn't be that color. Unable to fight it any longer, she emptied the contents of her stomach onto the cold, hard ground beside her.

Another wave of pain and the tears came, sobs fighting their way out of her chest. Another roar. She clenched her teeth and fought to control herself, then began dragging her body around the massive boulder blocking her view. In this state she would not be able to fight and she was so drained she wasn't sure that she would be able to open any gates. Lucy needed to see the of the source of the sound, whatever made that sound could be her end.

The slow torturous pulls towards the roar were agony, but she fought through the pain and the fear. She had to know what she was up against, she had to find the others. Her short term memory was still hazy, flashes of cognition slipping in and out like wisps of smoke. Still, she was sure that she couldn't be alone, he had promised not to ever leave her alone again.

She was almost there and the sound rang out once more. Lucy couldn't help it, her anxiety froze her body and she had to cover her mouth to hold in her terrified scream. Maybe she didn't want to see it, maybe she didn't want to know. Maybe this rock was her safety and she could lay here and wait. Her brain threw reason after reason at her, slowly draining away the resolve to keep moving. She became tired and her body slowly sunk to the floor.

"Finally! Finally you are strong enough!" yelled a voice. Lucy furrowed her brow, trying to process who it might belong to. "Natsu kill me! Natsu be my demise!"

Lucy's eyes widened, Natsu! She had to get to him, her crawl began again. However, what she found when she pulled around her obstacle shocked and confused her. That was not Natsu, that could not be Natsu! Dark curled horns protruded from an unruly red mane and large webbed wings jutted from its back. Dark marks twisted up and around the muscular torso, curling down the arms into large hands with long claws. Its eyes were crimson anger and the teeth that framed its snarl were large and sharp.

The target of its rageful screams was not afraid but exhilarated. Zeref smiled maniacally, his eyes were madness. "Come at me Natsu!"

The monster screamed fire at the dark wizard and Lucy saw it. The posture, the roar, it was her Natsu. The tears that fell now were silent, her friend, her love, her sweet teammate had transformed into something of nightmares. This must be End.

Natsu shot forward, his flaming fists taking Zeref in the gut, but Zeref bounced back easily. Natsu was thrown with a mere motion of the dark mage's fingers. Zeref grinned, "Is that all you got? You'll have to do better than that!" Natsu roared in rage.

Lucy covered her ears. She needed to think, she needed to ignore this pain and get to Natsu. Killing Zeref meant death for himself. Natsu screamed again and went at the dark wizard even harder, this time going the whole way down with him. He punched Zeref's face over and over, and the wizard just laughed. The sight made Lucy feel sick to her stomach.

Lucy didn't have time to think, she did they only thing she was capable of, she crawled and called his name. It was frustratingly slow, shuffle, shuffle, "Natsu!", shuffle, shuffle, "Natsu!" She screamed with all her might but her voice was just a strained rasp.

It felt hopeless but Lucy kept trying. She was halfway there when finally she got his attention. His head snapped in her direction and there was no recognition in his eyes. She trembled at his gaze but still pulled herself a little bit closer. He had to be in there somewhere, he said he wouldn't leave her.

"I don't know how you are still moving but it's too late! He doesn't know you anymore," Zeref declared triumphantly. Hearing his voice, Natsu returned his attention to his target, resuming the endless pummeling.

Lucy wanted to cry, she couldn't keep this up. She tried again, one more slow pull closer and a weak call of "Natsu!"

Natsu turned to her again and this time it made Zeref angry. "Shut your mouth celestial mage!" He threw out dark magic in her direction, and as if it was slow motion she saw death look in her direction. There was nothing left, no energy to defend or escape. She collapsed to the ground, covered her head, and shut her eyes tight, waiting for her end. It never came, at least not in the way she thought it would.

"What the hell are you doing?" exclaimed Zeref.

Lucy slowly opened her eyes. Natsu stood in front of her, defending her with his body. He snarled at Zeref and then gave the strongest roar of fire that Lucy had ever seen. Then he turned back to Lucy with concerned green eyes. He ran a claw down her injured leg and his face twisted in painful sympathy. Then he looked back up to her face, "Lucy?"

"Natsu, you have to stop, you can't kill him!" she tried.

"Pay attention to your opponent Natsu," came Zeref's voice.

"Natsu where is everyone? Where's Gray? Where's Erza?" Lucy asked frantically.

Natsu looked at the dark mage who was slowly regaining his footing and then back at Lucy. He wrinkled his brow and frowned. "Lucy," he said a little more softly this time. Then instead of responding to Zeref, he gently pulled Lucy into his arms and unfurled his dark sinewy wings.

They shot into the sky flying up so fast that Lucy lost her breath. She didn't know where Natsu was going but it didn't matter, there was safety in his arms. Zeref began screaming in rage, a dark cloud swirled around him and the ground beneath him rumbled.

Lucy was about to look away, the desire to hide her face in Natsu was overwhelming, but something caught her eye. Fairy Tail, her entire guild, stood holding hands, creating a large circle with Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, Mermaid, Blue Pegasus, and all the other guilds that had been aiding in holding off Alvarez's attack. Their eyes were closed and they pooled their magic together, glittering light began growing from their connections flowing towards the center and the dark mage between them.

Natsu seemed to not notice them. He flew on holding her close, as if his only thought was to get her to safety. Even when the light became so bright that Lucy had to close her eyes he didn't waver.

When the light subsided, Lucy opened her eyes and ventured a look at the ground below. Zeref was frozen mid-spell, trapped by glittering lacrima. All around him burst cheers and sounds of celebration. The mages all hugged and jumped. Lucy stared in disbelief, waiting for the dark mage's prison to crack, waiting for him to somehow attack again.

Natsu kept flying, but she felt him stutter. She looked up at his face and it was wrinkled with concern. His green eyes looked gentler, more like Natsu, but full of pain.

He caught her watching him and he grinned, his teeth back to usual size. "Sorry Luce, it looks like we're in for a rough landing."

He turned them downwards to began his descent, struggling on wings that no longer seemed to be following his brain's commands. They were almost to the ground when the wings disappeared completely. With a grunt, Natsu pulled them around so that he would take the brunt of the fall. They landed with a bounce and a skid, and his face contorted with pain but he held her close. Lucy cried out when her leg bounced against his, unable to restrain the sound as sharp agony shot out from her wound. When their fall came to an end they just lay there, both struggling to breathe. Lucy was able to roll onto the ground next to him and take her weight off of his chest, she probably felt heavy after all.

Natsu scanned her face and frowned, "Sorry, I should have taken you to Wendy. I don't know where she is."

Lucy choked out a laugh and whispered, "Don't worry about me right now!"

"Kay," he breathed out. He closed his eyes, exhausted from the fall, the fight, the transformation.

The sound of their guildmates calling for them started to reach Lucy's ears and she smiled. She had nothing left in her to call back but she knew that they would find them. They would be okay. Lucy snuggled into Natsu's chest and finally allowed herself to rest. It was finally over, it was finally the end.


	8. Second Best (Loke)

This is a oneshot for the ftfanfics challenge second best.

I was given Loke/Leo to try and write a oneshot about

Rating: General

Summary:A few months after the disband of fairy tail, Lucy and Loke have a fight. Loke decides to be the bigger man and apologize

* * *

Loke took a deep breath and closed his eyes to center himself. He was going to try again, but to be successful he would have to be calm. Last time he opened his gate to visit Lucy it had ended with her shouting and throwing nearly an entire bookshelf at him when he refused to leave.

He had been so angry. So angry that he had shouted back that he would never open his gate again, their contract might as well be void. If she wanted to be alone, so be it. Now he regretted those words so much. If only he could turn back time, if only he had left before he lost his temper, if only he had thought before he spoke!

It had taken almost the entire first hour back to calm down. Loke had crankily stormed the spiritual world, picking fights with anyone foolish enough to cross his path. Then he had spent the next hour feeling sorry for himself and pouting in the corner. Another hour in quiet contemplation, finally coming to terms with how wrong he had been. Now he was coming up on forty-five minutes of trying to convince himself to open his gate and try again. Unfortunately that meant two weeks for Lucy. Now it would be nearly a month since Lucy had called any of her spirits to her side. Through their bond he could feel her weaken. He could feel the weight of her sadness and it pained him even more than if it had been his own.

On reflection Loke realized it wasn't Lucy's fault, she never intended to hurt them. She never intended to leave her spirits behind, she was just too sad to be herself. She didn't realize how painful it was to be so close to her and yet so far away. She didn't understand how much it hurt him to not be enough, to love her so fiercely and not have that emotion returned. How it killed him when she looked up and her eyes were only disappointment that it was just Loke, just her spirit. It wasn't her fault that Loke wasn't the person she was waiting for.

Where the hell was Natsu anyway? The oaf's timing was impeccable as usual, not only leaving Lucy immediately after her traumatic experience of losing Aquarius, but also right before the old man made the terrible decision to disband. Loke was sure the dragon slayer was traipsing through the countryside, blissfully unaware of the disaster he had left behind. Loke had tried again and again to find Natsu, but he had become like a ghost, leaving nothing but whispers and legends in his wake.

One more deep breath and Loke opened his gate into Lucy's apartment. At the sight of it, his heart broke. Empty take out containers and dirty clothes littered the room. The books that had been thrown at him just a few weeks before were still in the places they had fallen. Her desk and the floor around it were an explosion of papers, as if she had torn the thing apart. Her bed was a mess of blankets and pushed aside dirty laundry. Her lovely home had become a tragic disaster.

Blond hair peeked out from beneath the covers but she showed no signs of sensing his presence. Loke used the opportunity to tiptoe into her kitchen. He found an empty fridge and empty cabinets, a full sink, and a bowl of rotted fruit. Over it all, a cloud of fruit flies enjoying the feast.

Loke fell against the door frame and ran a hand through his hair. How could she do this to herself? Was she eating at all? Was she bathing? How could his strong, happy princess live in such filth? How could he have not noticed earlier that her light was growing dim? Why had he left her all alone?

He firmed his jaw then removed his jacket. On setting it down, Loke rolled up his sleeves and got to work. First he found the rotten fruit a new home in the waste bin. Then he washed the dishes and put them back where they belonged. Next he returned to the main room. With utmost care, he returned her papers to a tidy stack, grateful for the page numbers in the lower corner of each page. Laundry all went to the hamper in the corner, each book returned to it's home on the shelves, and all the take out containers found a place with the rotted fruit.

When he returned from taking out the trash, he felt like he could finally breath and think. He pulled up a chair next to her bed and sat. Loke watched Lucy sleep with a frown on his face. Now that he looked at her more closely, he could see the damage of her self-neglect. She looked thinner, her cheeks more hollow, and her face was blotchy and red. Her eyes fell into dark circles and her lips appeared chewed and chapped. She was still beautiful, to him she would always be, but seeing her like this was heartrending.

It was so natural to touch her that Loke didn't think when he put out a hand to gently push the hair from her eyes. When she scrunched up her face in protest, he cringed. He should have let her sleep. Though he attempted to gently retreat, it was too late. Her eyes blinked slowly and when recognition dawned, they flew open wide.

She sat up quickly, blankets falling away from a small tanktop that fit her so snugly it normally would have made Loke ache. Today however, the sorrow in her eyes made it easy to concentrate on her face. Especially when she whispered, "I worried you wouldn't come back."

He moved to sit on the bed next to her and sighed, frowning down at his hands. "Lucy, I'm sorry, I was selfish and cruel in your time of need. You deserved better from me, and I let you down."

Her hand was soft and cool on his cheek. He looked up at her and though she was smiling, tears fell down her face. "You could never let me down Loke."

She hugged him tightly and though he didn't feel he deserved it, he cherished it. She felt smaller, more fragile. Ever so softly she whispered, "Loke, I'm so sad."

He rubbed her back and responded, "I know."

"I don't want to be sad anymore," she hiccuped.

"Then let's work on that."

She pulled out of his hold and rubbed her eyes, "How?"

"Lucy, you need something to eat, you need to get out of this apartment. Let me take you to dinner tomorrow."

Lucy sighed, "Loke, look at me, I can't go anywhere like this."

"Then let's summon Cancer to fix your hair, I know he's been dying to get his hands on your locks. We'll get you some clean clothes, I bet Virgo has a lovely maid outfit you could fit into."

"Loke . . ." Lucy rolled her eyes and Loke's heart leapt, there was the spunky girl he remembered. Then she looked down at her hands and frowned. "I'm just not sure. . ."

Desperate to not lose the light that had begun to peek through, Loke grabbed hold of her hands, bringing her attention back to him. "I know I don't deserve it after my behavior but Lucy let me take care of you when you can't," Loke begged. "It would just be a warm meal and a bit of fresh air."

Lucy hesitated, but then with a little smile, she nodded, "Okay Loke, I would like that."

He hopped off the bed with a grin and fluffed her pillow. Then he patted it and ordered, "Now let's get you back to sleep so you can be well rested for your date."

She breathed out a laugh and laid her head down obediently. "You silly lion, it's not a date."

He pulled the covers over her, straightening them as best he could. "Did I say date? I meant dinner between two friends that might lead to one falling madly in love with the other."

She wrapped herself up in the covers and murmured, "Loke?"

He knelt down next to her and whispered, "Yes princess."

Lucy smiled sweetly and said "Thank you for coming back to me."

Loke took hold of the one hand peeking out from beneath the sheets and kissed it. "Always princess."

He stood and stepped away, sad to remove himself from her side but knowing she would need her rest. "Tomorrow night then."

Lucy smiled just a little bit wider, "I'm looking forward to it."

He disappeared from her view and in the spirit world stepped off quickly. Loke only had ten minutes to find his fellow spirits. Cancer to help Lucy feel like herself again. Virgo to make sure Lucy's house was dusted and vacuumed and her fridge filled with good things to eat. Their princess had never needed them more than she did right now and he was determined to get her back on her feet.


	9. Nalu Fluff Week: Pregnancy

This is a silly drabble for the Pregnancy prompt for Nalu Fluff Week on tumblr.

Set around six years after this Alvarez Arc. Lucy is 35 weeks pregnant and everyone is gathering at the guildhall to wait out a bad blizzard. :)

* * *

"Lucy we're going to have to get a cart to wheel you back home in if this is how you are now," Natsu teased as he bounded ahead to get the door.

"I know you're joking," Lucy yawned, "but that actually might be a good idea." It felt like all she did anymore was sigh or yawn, with the baby this big, breathing was no simple task. She kissed Natsu lightly on the cheek as she waddled passed him into the guildhall. Lucy sighed a happy sigh when the warm air and smells of cooking hit her. It was like coming home.

A blizzard was due to come through that night so Lucy and Natsu had decided it was worth it to make the long walk from his house to the guildhall. Lucy still had a few weeks before she was in any real danger of going into labor, but it would be good to be near help just in case something went wrong. It was Lucy's first pregnancy and as the end grew closer, her anxiety increased. There was just no telling how everything would go.

The night outside was cold, miserable silence, but inside it was warm, bright, and loud. Lucy was glad they came. The baby inside her kicked frantically at the sound of people laughing and talking. Lucy smiled fondly and rubbed her belly. Their child was going to fit right in.

Natsu was quickly by her side when the door was secure. He placed a supportive arm around her waist to pull her close and lead her into the massive main hall. She heard him chuckle slightly before he leaned down to say in her ear, "You know it would be pretty awesome if you had the baby here tonight."

Lucy scoffed and slapped his chest playfully, "As much as I'm ready for this thing to be out of me, don't wish that kind of thing! It's too early, I've still got a month left!"

"Yea, but everyone would freak! It would be hilarious," Natsu said with a wide grin. Lucy leaned into him, soaking up his warmth. He was a silly idiot sometimes but he was her silly idiot.

"Hey guys! I'm so glad you made it! I was so worried." Levy waved enthusiastically from a table near the door. Yajeh was asleep in her lap; his sweet, chubby cheeks pink from the warmth of the guildhall and his mother's sweater.

Lucy more fell than sat on the bench across from her friend. She let out a deep breath, trying to release the tightness that was her chest then frowned down at her large belly. It was going to be difficult to swing her legs over to the front. She groaned and leaned sideways onto the table. "I'm glad we made it too, I don't think I could walk any farther if my life depended on it."

Natsu plopped down on the bench next to her. He looked at her expectantly then patted his lap.

"What?" Lucy asked with a wrinkle to her brow.

Natsu sighed and rolled his eyes. Then he reached down and grabbed her legs, spinning her quickly to pull her feet into his lap. Lucy breathed in sharply and just barely kept herself from toppling over by grabbing the bench beneath her. "Natsu, be more careful! I almost fell over!"

"Yea, yea," he said softly. Natsu gently removed her shoes and dropped them on the ground behind him. Lucy melted into the bench at the touch of his strong thumbs on the arch of her left foot. Sometimes Natsu was a hard man to be married to. He was not be the best at helping with the dishes, he always left his dirty clothes strewn about on the floor, and he was still one of the messiest eaters she had ever met. Times like this when he was unexpectedly sweet and attentive always seemed to make up for it. It helped that Natsu was extremely good with his hands. She would be in absolute heaven if it weren't for the ache in her back and the baby attacking her rib cage.

"Hey Lucy, how are you feeling?" Gray asked as he took the seat next to her.

Lucy leaned back on him with a happy sigh. "Oh Gray, your timing is perfect."

Gray raised a brow, "Huh? Why?"

Natsu laughed, "Lucy thinks you make a good chairback snowflake, looks like you're moving up in the world."

Gray shrugged, "If that's what she needs, I'm happy to do it. Unlike some people, I understand that pregnant women deserve special treatment."

Natsu motioned to her feet with a curl of his lip, "What the hell do you think I'm doing here? Tenderizing her feet to eat 'em?"

"I wouldn't put it past you," grumbled Gray.

Natsu's head snapped in Gray's direction. "What did you say polar express?" Lucy made a tiny whimper, Natsu had stopped rubbing her feet!

"What kind of an insult is that?" Gray turned, bumping Lucy forward slightly and squishing her belly into her legs uncomfortably. Her face started to turn red, these idiots never changed! She could hear Levy begin to snicker.

"It means you're cold and a little too fast," Natsu grinned. "I really feel for poor Juvia."

"You wanna go dimwitted blow torch!" Gray stood suddenly so Lucy almost fell back on the bench.

"Bring it numb nuts, we should probably get Juvia over here cause you're about to be a fire she has to put out!" Natsu stood as well, causing Lucy's feet to hit the bench with a thump. She groaned and leaned over on the table.

"Are you implying that I can't take you on by myself!" Gray exclaimed, leaning closer to Natsu and smushing Lucy into the table.

"Implying? I'm straight out saying you ain't got a chance!" Natsu leaned towards Gray so that angry brow hit angry brow and now both of their chests were crushing Lucy lower into the bench.

"You idiots!" Lucy shouted. "Angry pregnant woman trying to sit here!"

Both men backed off, eyes wide in surprise. Gray smiled sheepishly and took a seat, "Sorry Lucy, didn't mean to squish ya there."

Natsu sat down and resumed rubbing her feet, "Yea, don't know how we forgot you were there, you practically take up the entire bench."

Lucy smacked him in the back of the head. He just laughed and gave her a wink.

Levy chuckled, "And here I was about to be jealous of the spa treatment you were getting over there." Then she drew her brows together in adorable anger and turned to Natsu, "Also, don't tell your pregnant wife she takes up the entire bench. What's wrong with you!"

"It's true though, I'm like the size of a cow!" Lucy whined.

Natsu patted her thigh, "A beautiful cow though, with a sexy, massive rack."

Levy covered her face and groaned, "Natsu you are so weird."

Natsu motioned to Lucy's chest and exclaimed, "Can you not see them? They're bigger than you now Levy!" Then he pouted and muttered, "She doesn't really let me touch 'em anymore though," which elicited a surprised chortle from Levy. Lucy could die right there.

Gray snorted and whispered in Lucy's ear, "I don't know how you do it."

Lucy chuckled and shook her head. When she looked back at Natsu, he was smiling at her and she knew exactly how she did it. She loved that dork. He was so much fun. "I'm just crazy I guess," she whispered back.

Mira arrived in a flurry of pink skirts with a large bowl of beef stew in each hand. She set down in front of Lucy and Natsu. "So glad you guys made it, I was about to go and get you myself! Is there anything else I can get you Lucy?" She frowned at the strange position Lucy was in on the bench. "Maybe I should have Elfman get one of the lounge chairs for you?" she offered.

"Oh no, I don't want to be any trouble," Lucy said. She looked down at the bowl in front of her, it looked so good. This was all so nice! Oh gods, she was going to cry.

Mira shook her head, "It is no trouble at all, let me get my brother."

Lucy smelled the soup and made a happy sigh. Then she asked, "Mira do you mind bringing me some hot sauce too?"

Mira tilted her head and smiled, "Pregnant Lucy likes to kick stuff up a notch, I love it! Of course Lucy, I'll be right back!" Then with a wink she hurried away.

Levy looked at Lucy with her mouth wide open. "Hot sauce! really? Doesn't that give you heartburn as this point? I could barely eat anything without chest pains at that point."

"No, I'm lucky I guess. I'm finding everything tastes so good with it! I don't know why, maybe my taste buds have changed? Probably it's just cause the baby likes it." Lucy patted her belly. "She's so excited she's kicking."

Natsu nodded, "I know I like it spicy."

Mira came hurrying back with Elfman in tow. He had a massive leather chair over his head. "I'll just put this . . .right . . .there," he said as he set the chair down gently, as if it weighed the same as a cardboard box.

Gray shook his head with a smile, "I bet you loved carrying that thing though here."

Elfman grinned back, "It was pretty manly and I'm more than happy to help Lucy out. Poor thing is carrying that demon's child."

Natsu pointed a threatening finger in Elfman's direction, "Now you wanna go Elfman?"

Elfman smiled an excited smile but it quickly dropped, "Sorry, Ever would kill me." He drooped and turned back to head in his wife's direction grumbling, "I never get to do manly stuff anymore."

Mira grabbed Lucy's hands and helped pull her up from her spot on the bench then settle back into the chair. She wrapped Lucy up tight with a blanket then pulled a thing of hot sauce out of her skirt pocket. "Just tell me when!" she said with a smile.

After Lucy nodded in understanding, Mira opened it and began excitedly dumping droplets into the soup but after seven shakes, Mira's smile disappeared, "Lucy? Do you really want this much?"

Lucy's face was a big smile but she answered, "I don't know!" Somehow her attention had drifted away from Mira and she now had no clue how much hot sauce was in the soup. To her horror Lucy could feel her lip begin to tremble. Not now, she couldn't cry now!

Mira gave her a quick hug, then handed her the soup with a spoon. "Oh honey! If you don't like it you just let me know. I'll get you a new bowl."

Natsu tugged on Mira's skirt, "Hey Mira, where's my chair?"

Mira snorted, "You're sitting in it."

"Alright Shutora is finally down with Juvia, give me this one," Gajeel said as he appeared next to Levy. He cocked his head at Lucy as he bent to pick up a sleeping Yajeh from Levy's arms. "Hey, why does Bunny Girl get the comfy chair when all the rest of us gotta sit on these wooden boards?"

"I know right? That's what I was saying!" Natsu commiserated.

Gray pinched the bridge of his nose as if in pain. "You guys are both a special kind of stupid."

Finally free of her sleeping child, Levy stood, "Oh no! Lucy why are you crying."

Completely embarrassed by the burst of emotion Lucy covered her face. "I don't know! I just . . .I just love this place." She put her hands down and attempted to smile through the tears, "Don't ever change!"

Natsu hopped up on the arm of the chair and hugged her, then kissed the top of her head. "You're such a weirdo," he chuckled.


	10. Nalu Fluff Week: FamilyMarriage

Nalu Fluff Week Prompt: Family

Summary: (Set 10 years after the Alvarez Arc) It's a stormy night and Natsu wants to play in the rain

It's a short little one but I like it :)

* * *

"Daddy is crazy, isn't he?" Nashi asked, her large brown eyes looking unusually wise in the dim candle light.

"A little," Lucy said with a smile, as she ran her fingers through the child's wavy pink locks.

Nashi curled tighter to Lucy's rounded belly, her brow adorably furrowed. "I knew it," she sighed.

Lucy looked out the window into the night. Lightning lit up the darkness and she could see her husband running around barefoot laughing and screaming at the oncoming storm. _He was just going to check around the house_ he said. _Make sure there weren't any low hanging branches_ he said. Lucy knew better, he was looking for a little adrenaline fix, looking for something to fight. His last few jobs had been so tame and simple. He needed to battle something and the storm would have to do.

She wondered how long he would be able to last. He insisted he would never go more than an hour away until the birth but she still had two more months. How long could Natsu really be satisfied with small missions around town? It was at the point where Natsu was picking fights the moment he walked through the guild hall doors.

Hiroaki had come three weeks early, coming out so fast that Lucy barely had time to seek help. Natsu was on a job out of town with Happy that day, thinking he had a week at least until he needed to remain close by. By the time Gajeel had finally tracked Natsu down and bring him back, Polyurisica had long slapped the baby's behind and declared it a son. Natsu swore he would never let that happen again.

Truth be told, if he needed to take another job, if he needed to find a villain to vanquish, Lucy wouldn't mind in the least. Even if it meant a few months apart, Lucy understood his need to be out there. That was her Natsu. If anything she would just be a little sad that she couldn't be by his side. She longed for the day when she could join him again. When she wouldn't be worried about leaving motherless babies behind.

Currently Hiroaki was snoring peacefully in his bed, with Happy curled up at his feet. Lucy swore that child could sleep through anything. Tonight he was really putting that to the test. The wind shook the house and the thunder made Lucy's heart jump in her throat. The lightning was so close by she worried it might hit the house.

Lucy rocked slowly in rocking chair in Hiroaki's room, her daughter in her lap. If Natsu asked what she was doing she would tell him she just wanted to be there to calm her toddler if he woke. The truth was that when nature battered the house like this she found the only way she could be calm was with all her children within arm's reach. Nothing eased her heart better than the tiny beats of theirs.

The sky opened up and the rain came pelting down, roaring down on the roof like a waterfall. Natsu whooped loudly at the sky and Nashi sat up to get a better view of him dancing in the pouring rain. "Daddy is so cool," she breathed out, her eyes wide with wonder.

Lucy smiled fondly at the shirtless nutjob outside, "That's not exactly the word I would use."

Natsu turned and came sprinting towards the house. She heard the front door open wide and slam behind him, then his footfalls fast in the hall. When he appeared in the doorway, he had a wide bright smile that brought back memories of the boy who had changed her life so many years ago. It was impossible to not smile back and share his joy.

"Lucy, Nashi, you gotta come out with me! It feels amazing!" Natsu exclaimed. He came forward and, in one quick movement, picked up Nashi with one hand and grabbed Lucy's arm with the other. "Let's go!" he cheered as he dragged them towards the front door.

"Natsu! What about Hiroaki!" Lucy cried.

"Aw that kid? He sleeps like the dead, I wouldn't worry about him. 'Sides Happy's with him, he's safe." Natsu threw open the door and the sound of the rain was deafening, like the sound of roaring rapids.

Lucy whimpered, she did not want to be out in that. She pulled back slightly, protesting "Natsu, my clothes will get wet!"

Natsu grinned at his daughter and Lucy saw the like-minds click, she knew she was in trouble now. "Looks like mama's gonna need a little help. You got this little one?" Natsu murmured with a mischievous grin.

Nashi nodded and hopped out his arms with the agility of a cat, sprinting happily off into the rain. "Sorry mommy!" she called.

"Traitor," Lucy grumbled. Then she squealed as Natsu threw an arm behind her knees and lifted her into the air, carrying her bridal style into the night. The rain was warm and it felt good as it pelted her face, but she screamed as he stomped through the puddles like a madman. He ran and spun and jumped as Nashi followed behind, clapping her hands and calling for more. Lucy was angry and wet, and at that moment so in love with this crazy man carrying her through the downpour. Life would never be dull when they had each other.

Lightning crackled across the sky. Natsu finally stopped and looked down at her, eyes full of life and lips twisted up in a teasing grin. "How do you like my rain Lucy?"

Lucy just shook her head and kissed him. It was the only thing her lunatic would understand.


	11. Miraxus Lovefest: Temptation

Just one more for Miraxus Lovefest Day 6: Temptation. I had to write something silly to balance out the smut XD

Set about 8 years after this Alvarez arc.

* * *

It was a rare treat to wake up before Mira. Last night Laxus had been too tired to do anything but collapse in the bed next to her when he got back from a job last night. Now, with sunlight trickling in through the curtains making her hair shine like a silken waterfall cascading down her back, the temptation to touch her was too much to resist. Laxus slowly pulled his body up in the bed to look at her sleeping face, mouth sweetly parted, lips soft and pink. He shifted closer to her and snaked a hand around her waist and up, intending to find a soft breast. Instead he was stopped by something small, warm, and hard. "What the hell?" he muttered as he lifted the covers.

Wide dark eyes blinked up at him, "Dada? Dada!" Before he could register what had blocked his attack a tiny, white haired demon leapt onto his chest, knocking him back with her tiny knees and elbows. Laxus fell back on his pillow with a groan, unable to protect his face from the barrage of kisses that covered his face.

Mira rolled onto her back and stretched. Laxus longingly watched the fall and rise of her chest until Lisha squeezed his cheeks and pulled his face back to her own. "Hi dada."

Laxus sighed, "Hey sweetie."

Mira smiled fondly at the pair of them. "Good morning," she rasped. "I'm so happy you're back. I didn't think we'd see you until some time later today." Then she rolled over and snuggled into his arm.

Laxus frowned, his wife was so close but his youngest was making it impossible to touch her. Feeling her soft body pressed against his arm without being able to do anything about it was torture. "Mira?"

"Mmmhmm?" she hummed in response.

"Why is Lisha in our bed?" Laxus asked. He picked the little girl up and cracked a reluctant smile at the way she squealed in delight then pouted when he set her down on his stomach. She may have ruined his morning plans but even he could admit she was pretty cute.

"Oh," Mira yawned. "She had a nightmare last night."

"Is this a normal?" Laxus fixed the little girl's hair as she traced the lines of his tattoo and sang "daddy, daddy, daddy."

Mira rolled away leaving his side cold and Laxus frowned. He didn't want her to pull away, he wanted the little monkey to go find something else to do while he gave his wife a proper hello. When Mira sat up on the edge of the bed, he noticed she was wearing one of his shirts. It pulled at his heartstrings, she had missed him. He decided forget the kid on his chest. Laxus could at least give Mira a kiss. That wouldn't be too much for his daughter's innocent eyes.

Just as he was about to grab Mira and pull her back to him, a yellow blur came barreling into the room with a happy shout of "Dad!"

Mira turned and cried, "Perun no!" but it was too late. Laxus got a tiny knee right to the crotch.

* * *

It wasn't until after breakfast that they were finally alone. Laxus almost missed the moment as he sat finishing his coffee at the table with a paper in hand, but awakened by the crash of a plate in the sink, Laxus glanced up and found the kids had disappeared. His eyes found Mira where she was hurriedly cleaning up the dishes from breakfast, probably anxious to get back to work at the guild. The morning was slipping through his fingers, if he didn't get her now they wouldn't be alone until late that evening.

He knew he should find the kids. Generally silence in their house meant that extreme destruction was occurring in one of the other rooms, but Mira had her hair up out of her face, her neck just begging for his mouth. It was a temptation he couldn't resist.

He moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her chest, and was rewarded by her leaning back into him with a happy humm. When his lips found her neck and he sucked and nipped, her humm turned to a moan and her arms lifted to lace her fingers behind his head. It brought back to mind when they started this together, when he could just take her in the kitchen, when she was the only one in his bed. Would she let him have her here? The kids were distracted. He could be quick, he'd been away from her for a month after all.

She pushed back against him and his hand found her breast and squeezed. Her gasp was music to his ears. Then tiny arms clamped around his legs. He looked down and found Perun on one leg, Lisha on the other.

"Why are you hugging mommy like that? Are you trying to eat her?" Perun asked.

Laxus wrinkled his brow. "Eh?"

Lisha laughed maniacally. "Eat mama! Eat mama!"

"Please don't eat mommy! I really like her!" Perun cried.

Mira giggled into her hand, then explained, "Daddy's just hugging me like this because he loves me."

"Oh." Perun wrapped an arm around both of their legs and squeezed tight. "I love mommy too."

"Can you guys get off? I was trying to do something here," Laxus growled.

Perun just scowled up at him. "Why are you always so cranky dad? Do you need a nap? Mommy says naps help when you're cranky."

"Cranky Dada! Cranky Dada!" Lisha sang as she spun in circles around his leg.

Mira laughed. She turned in Laxus' arms smiled down at her children. "Go get your shoes on we have to head to the guild." The children finally released Laxus and ran off into the house with a cheer. Mira lifted her eyes to Laxus and wiggled her brows. "Do you need a nap?"

He bent to hug her and bury his face in her hair. He sighed, "Only if you're napping with me. . . alone."

She pulled his head back and kissed him passionately on the lips. Then she promised, "Later my love, later."

* * *

If he couldn't touch his wife being at the guild was much more tolerable than being at home. Even if he had just spent a month on a mission with the Raijinshuu, he never tired of their company. Still despite his best efforts to distract himself, he found his eyes draw to Mira. The bright smile, the swish of her skirts, the deep cleavage when she bent over to pick something up; it all made him grumpy. He shouldn't have to share today, he didn't want to share today.

By midday, he had enough. He stood, and with a curt, "I'll be right back," he stormed in her direction. Laxus took Mira by the hand and dragged her back with him behind the bar and into one of the storage rooms.

"Laxus what's come over you? Are you okay?" she asked.

He didn't answer. Instead he backed her into a wall and possessively took her lips. Mira giggled through his kisses but returned in kind and pressed her body tightly up against his. He kissed her neck and she sighed, "It's been a long time since we did this."

Laxus grinned, how many times had the guild been such a disaster that they could sneak back here and do what they pleased? Memories of her flushed and crying his name into his shoulder spiked his desire up to a fury. He lifted her up on one of the barrels and began frantically undoing the tie at the top of her dress while kissing the tops of her breasts.

Then a tiny voice came from behind the barrels and giggled, "Eat Mama!"

Laxus froze, then slowly lifted his head to look over Mira's shoulder. A familiar pair of dark eyes back at him with a mischievous sparker.

"Daaaaad! I was 'sposed to find her! I'm the seeker!" exclaimed Perun.

Laxus turned. There was Perun with his arms crossed and face in an angry scowl. Right before he yelled at the boy to leave, there was another giggle on the other side of the room. Laxus paled, "How many of you guys are in here?" he asked slowly.

Perun looked up and tapped his chin thoughtfully, "I dunno, all the kids?"

Mira popped up from the barrel and clapped her hands. "Okay guys, come on, out of here! You know you aren't supposed to play back here. Hurry up now or none of you will get any dessert tonight."

Laxus couldn't believe his eyes when a dozen guild children went stampeding out of the room.

He hugged Mira and fell into her shoulder with a groan of exasperation. "I couldn't even tell they were in here! That could have been awful."

Mira laughed and rubbed his back. Then she offered with a whisper, "I could bar the door now, they're probably all gone."

But there was a tug at Laxus' hand. He looked down and there was Lisha, with her ragdoll hanging limply from her arm. "Dada up?" she asked with those sparkling gray eyes. Laxus sighed and picked her up, placing her high on his shoulders.

"I guess today's just not the day," Laxus lamented.

Mira smiled and patted his cheek. "Aww poor Laxus, his babies love him so much. It's so hard. How about a beer? Let's get you a nice tall one."

Laxus patted his little girl's chubby thigh and bent to kiss Mira's cheek. "Sure Mira, that sounds great."

* * *

By the time Mira had made sure the last drunk was still breathing and closed up for the night, Laxus was asleep on the bar. She took the seat next to him and rested her head in her hand to watch him. Her poor man was still so tired and cranky from his trip, she'd have to wait until tomorrow to tease him about the kids hindering his attempts at seduction. She chuckled at the memory and ran her fingers through his hair.

Laxus opened one eye and his mouth tipped up a lopsided grin. "Hey baby."

Mira tilted her head to mirror the position of his. "You ready to go Laxus? I'm all done."

He sat back and stretched. He looked around the guild. "Alright, where did the kids pass out I'll go grab em."

Mira hopped up and shook her head. "You don't need to do that tonight."

"What do you mean not tonight?"

"Lisanna took them." Mira bit her lip and smiled. She couldn't wait for him to understand her meaning.

"We're all alone tonight?" Laxus said in a whisper.

Mira nodded. She placed a hand on his thigh and tilted her head up with an innocent expression. "I told you I thought you'd be back today. You think I'd be to go a whole day without getting to play." She traced a finger down his chest, "It's been a very long time since I've been able to see you. I need to be sure that nothing has changed."

Laxus made a noise somewhere between a laugh and a choking sound. His fingers whispered down her back and he murmured, "Now you're speakin' my language."

"We have all of tonight. . .and all of tomorrow. . ." Mira purred as she leaned in closer.

Laxus' smile grew, "Oh yea, for what?"

"For you to get reacquainted with these," Mira teased while pulling the top of her dress down to reveal the sexy bra she had purchased just for her return.

Laxus grabbed her top and pulled it back up quickly, "Fuck Mira, don't show me that here!"

Mira waved him off, "It's fine, everyone who's left here is dead to the world."

Laxus raised a brow and snuck another peek down her shirt. Mira grinned, "Do you like it?"

Laxus nodded with his eyes still on her chest. He swallowed deeply. "Very much."

Mira smiled, she loved making him lose his composure. She leaned in again, "And what if I told you . . ."

Laxus stopped her teasing by standing suddenly and snatching her up to carry her bridal style. "No more Mira. I'm taking you home."

Mira giggled as he started for the door. "Laxus!"

"You tempt me any more here and I don't know what I'll do, but I know gramps wouldn't like it one bit." He kicked open the door and stepped out into the cool night air.

"But I might," Mira purred as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yea, you probably would." Laxus grinned down at her and his happy expression sent tingles all the way to her toes.


End file.
